winnipeg_west_marchesfandomcom-20200213-history
Day 77 - The Day I Took Arrows to my Bottoms
Down in the Abandoned Dungeon~ There is me, dozing off under a hole in the ceiling that reeks like something died, resurrected and died again. We shoved Ian in and seems like he found something. Suddenly I heard Ian shuffling back through the passage on the ceiling. He told us that he found a group of 3 goblins at some kind of tent at the end of the passage. One of the goblin looks bigger and more important than the 2 normal goblins that are with him. Upon hearing that, I can feel my imaginary dog tail wagging. Finally! It's bash and kill time!! But apparently Ulgar is more curious about the dungeon, he wants to go and explore deeper into the dungeon instead of going to the goblins lair. I looked at him with my best puppy eyes but he's not budging, sad. So off we go, down to the dungeon floors. We found another set of stairs and went down following the stairs. It's another floor of empty rooms. We went down another floor again. On this floor, there is one big room, twice the size of the other rooms. Next to it is another locked door which looks like whatever. This is boring... ugh. So we went to explore deeper into the dungeon We went down through another set of stairs and oh this time it's a bit different. Instead of a whole floor, we just found a big door at the end of the stairs. The door glows and there's a panel with some writings beside the door. Ian seems quite eager to decipher the writings on the door panel, he was saying that it reads... eh? what is it again? Azure Security? I was trying to keep awake and contemplating whether I should poke the glowing door just to see what will happen but before I managed to do that, Ian decided to bashed on the door. Suddenly, a bright lighting bolt came out of the door and ZAP!! It blasted Ian and slammed him flat to the wall. Ouch, that must hurt. Thank you Ian for your consideration, you probably worried that something will happen to me, that's why you stepped up and try to poke the door yourself (ian: Just for your information, I did not). Meanwhile Ulfgar is jittery, I can see that he's thinking hard about something. He said to us that he's curious about what's written on top of the door. I said to him that we should forget about it and went to kill goblins instead. But Ulfgar being Ulfgar, he can't just let things go, so we went back to decrypt the sign on top of the door. Sigh... For most of the time I'm just sitting on the floor while looking at him scrambling through his notes. adsfasdfzzzz.... (Ulfgar: I finished it!!) asdfzz.. oh what? I saw Ulfgar waving his note and saying that the writings said "Please prepare your identification and wait, our representative will go to you" or something like that... I wasn't paying much attention actually. Now that we decrypted the writings, I went to Ulfgar again with my puppy eyes and he finally agreed to go for the goblins. Yaaayyy~~ Back to the goblins, FINALLY!! We went back to the hole and Ian decided to go first. We pushed him into the passage then I pushed Ulfgar to the passage and finally swing myself in to the passage. While adjusting myself to the darkness, I noticed that Ian has gone and I can see his silhouette, but it looks more like a... badger?? I think I just can't see that well in the darkness. I shuffled through the tunnel with Ulfgar, Ian is already long gone, he's much faster than us for some reason. Ugh dirts everywhere. Ugh it smells. Ugh I can feel something mushy. Ugh ugh ugh (Ulfgar: Why are you so whiny today??). After some more shuffling, I can finally see the end of the passage. Hmm..? Something smells burnt... I poked my head out of the tunnel and I can see a quite well made tent. The wall of the tent is made from what looks like fine velvety material and there are chests strewn near the wall of the tent. At the other end of the tent, Ulfgar fighting a goblin mage with a badger. Near to them, I can see a bed with a makeshift poles and THE BED IS ON FIRE!! I put my attention on the bed and on the corner of my eyes, I see that the mage goblin is preparing to run away. Ulfgar signed to me that I should run to the mage goblin and kill it but THE BED IS ON FIRE!! So I ran to the bed and extinguish the fire. All clear! (Ulfgar: =___='') The mage goblin managed to ran away out of the tent and chased by Ulfgar and the badger, so I followed them. When I managed to get outside of the tent, I can see a cliff and a dark cave passage down the cliff. The mage goblin was trying to run away to that direction and he managed to reach the cave entrance. But sadly for him, Ulfgar managed to catch and kill him. What a great chase! (Ulfgar: You know that if you just kill him previously, we won't need all this chasing) Plundering time We then went back to the tent and start rummaging the chests and HOLY MOLY LOOK AT THESE... (Ulfgar: ssshhhhh) THESE.... NOTHING!! THERE'S NOTHING INSIDE THESE CHESTS, PEOPLE!!! So we decided to bring back one of these *cough* EMPTY *cough* chest along with some potions that we found. Ulfgar went back to the narrow passage and I shoved the chest inside for him to pull. Suddenly I can hear sounds of some tiny feets, the goblins are coming!! So I hurried up and went inside the narrow passage. Ian stayed back a bit to fend them off. I keep shoving the chest with all my might. Hmm... I can smell something burning, what is... FOR ULFGAR'S BEARD!! SOMETHING JUST SLITTER PASS THROUGH ME IN THE TUNNEL!! Ian with a scepter that I never saw slithered through empty spaces between me, the chest, and Ulfgar. He ran with full speed through the passage, leaving us behind. I can also smell the goblins behind me, I peeked a bit and THEY'RE AIMING THEIR ARROWS AT MY SMOOTH UNPROTECTED BOTTOMS. I tried to move as fast as I can while shoving the chest forward. Ulfgar also puts all his might to pull the chest through the passage. OUCH! One arrow YELP! two arrow, nested themselves on my cushion. What a nice day to be alive. Finally I can see the exit and just when I'm about to shove myself out of the passage, a third arrow managed to find its way and I had enough! Goodbye cruel world *passed out I can hear Ulfgar trying to wake me up. Ugh his face suddenly turned into Matilda, oh Matilda my love. Your white fur so soft, your wet nozzle so soothing, I missed you Matilda. Upphh, a potion shoved down my throat, I can feel a cold soothing liquid down my throat. I feel a surge of power! But I'm sleepy anyway, let me doze here for a bit. (Ulfgar: Oh hell! That is not a healing potion, for sure!) For some reasons, I managed to crawl away while Ulfgar's dragging my half lifeless body. Seems like the goblins gave up after we put some distance with them. Ulfgar put me on top of the chest and he dragged the chest together with me all the way back to the outpost. He was complaining how I was mumbling happily all the way about Matilda while he's doing all the dragging.